Pewter City
|badge = Boulder Badge |badgeafbeelding = Boulderbadge.png}} s een stad in de Kanto-regio en is gelegen in het noordwesten van de regio. Brock is de Gym Leider van deze stad. Slogans Generatie I-III Generatie IV Bezienswaardigheden Pewter Museum van Wetenschap :Hoofdartikel: Pewter Museum of Science Het Pewter Museum van Wetenschap is een beroemd museum dat zich bevindt in het noordwesten van Pewter City en is één van de belangrijkste trekpleisters van de stad. Het hoofdgebouw is open voor het publiek en een toegangskaartje kost 50. Het gebouw heeft twee verdiepingen. Op de eerste verdieping bevindt zich de front desk en de fossielen tentoonstelling, waar fossielen van Aerodactyl en Kabutops te zien zijn. Op de tweede verdieping in de ruimte tentoonstelling, waar een schaalmodel van een ruimteschip te zien en een grote Moon Stone van Mt. Moon. Wanneer de speler Cut heeft geleerd, kan hij gebruik maken van de achteringang van het museum. Hier kan de speler van één van de wetenschappers een Old Amber krijgen, een Aerodactyl fossiel. In Pokémon FireRed en LeafGreen bevindt zich hier ook nog een Move Tutor die de speler's Pokémon Seismic Toss kan leren. In de Generatie II games is het museum gesloten vanwege renovaties. In HeartGold en SoulSilver is het museum wel open. Hier bevindt zich een wetenschapper die fossiel kan opwekken, vergelijkbaar met de wetenschapper van Cinnabar Island in Generatie I en III. Dit komt omdat in Generatie IV wel fossielen gevonden kunnen worden en in Generatie II kan dit niet, hiervoor moesten fossiel Pokémon geïmporteerd worden via de Time Capsule. Pewter City Gym :Hoofdartikel: Pewter City Gym De Pewter City Gym is één van de acht officiële gyms van de Kanto-regio. Brock is de Gym Leider van de Pewter Gym en is gespecialiseerd in -type Pokémon. Uitdagers die Brock weten verslaan ontvangen de Boulder Badge. De Pewter Gym ziet er in alle generatie ongeveer hetzelfde uit. In de gym vindt de speler een Japanse Rotstuin, één trainer, twee Gen IV, en de Gym Leider Brock die wacht op een stenenplateau. Borden *In Generatie I en III, is er een bericht over Pokémon dieven die Pokémon fossielen stelen van Mt. Moon en wanneer je meer weet moet je contact opnemen met de Pewter Politie. *In Generatie III en IV, is er een bord dat de speler welkom heet in de stad. In Generatie II is er ook nog een bericht dat de souvenirwinkel in de Mt. Moon Square open is. Demografie Pokémon Red, Blue en Yellow In Pokémon Red, Blue en Yellow wonen er in Pewter City 28 mensen. Pokémon Gold, Silver en Crystal In Pokémon Gold, Silver en Crystal wonen er in Pewter City 18 mensen. Het aantal is onder andere verminderd doordat het Pewter Museum gesloten is. Pokémon LeafGreen en FireRed In Pokémon FireRed en LeafGreen wonen er 33 mensen in Pewter City. Pokémon HeartGold en SoulSilver In Pokémon HeartGold en SoulSilver wonen er 30 mensen in Pewter City. Het aantal ten opzichten van FireRed en LeafGreen is verminderd, doordat de tweede verdieping van het Pewter Museum gesloten is Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} |}} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} }} Items Pokémon Generatie II |één|}} |één|}} Generatie IV |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |}} |één|}} Verschil in de Generaties Galerij Generaties Trainer Tips Generatie III Spin-off games Pokémon Pinball In Pokémon Pinball verschijnt Pewter City op de rode tafel: Je kunt Pokémon als: Pidgey, Spearow, Ekans, Jigglypuff en Magikarp vangen. Anime Hoofdserie thumb|250px|Pewter City de anime Afleveringen die zich afspelen in Pewter City spelen zich meestal af rond de Pewter Gym. Pewter Gym staat bekend als een sterke gym "Zo ruw en stevig als de stenen zelf" onder Brock, maar onder zijn moeder zou de gym anders bekend komen te staan. De familie van de Gym Leider woont in een huis achter de gym, hier woont Brock samen met zijn negen broertje en zusjes en zijn ouders. Aan de rand van de stad bevindt zich een Contest Hall en één van de vele locaties van de Battle Pyramid. Pewter City is ook de woonplaats van top coördinator Solidad en Pete Pebbleman, die Ash tijdens Indigo Plateau Conference. Pokémon Origins thumb|250px|Pewter City in Pokémon Origins Pewter City is te zien geweest in de aflevering File 1: Red. Wanneer Red het Pewter Museum van Wetenschap bezoekt, hoort hij twee meisjes praten over de lokale Gym Leider Brock. Eenmaal in de gym aangekomen komt Red erachter dat hij Brock al eerder had ontmoet, nadat Blue hem verslagen had. Daarna begon Red aan zijn gevecht tegen -type specialist Brock. Tijdens het gevecht geeft Brock Red wat advies omdat dit zijn eerste gym gevecht is. Tijdens het gevecht komt Red erachter dat hij en zijn Pokémon samen moeten vechten als hij wil winnen. Uiteindelijk weet Red Brock te verslaan en krijgt hij de Boulder Badge en TM34 (Bide). Daarna vertrekt Red uit Pewter City vastbesloten om zijn Pokédex te voltooien. Manga Pokémon Adventures Pewter City wordt voor het eerst bezocht in Gezocht: Pikachu! en Onix is Aan! in de Red, Green en Blue Episode. De burgers van Pewter City hebben hun eigen markt, waar ze groeten en fruit verkopen, die soms gestolen worden door een rondtrekkende Pikachu. Nadat Red Pikachu gevangen had, gaven de burgers van Pewter City een feest voor hem. De burgers komen ook massaal kijken wanneer een trainer de Pewter Gym uitdaagt. De stad heeft ook een Pokémon Center, die opdat moment gesloten was door vandalisme. Dit was gedaan door de slechte Gym Leiders om de Gym Badge van Brock te kunnen bemachtigen. Pewter City is ook kort te zien in Maak plaats voor Magmar!, wanneer het Pewter Musseum van Wetenschap door twee Magmar in de brand gestoken. In de Yellow Episode, valt een leger van Machop en Machoke onder leiding van Bruno de stad aan. Categorie:Steden en Dorpen in Kanto Categorie:Steden en Dorpen Categorie:Kanto